


A Reward

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Anal Sex, Breathplay, C137cest, Dom/sub Undertones, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There were few rules for Morty to follow in this game Rick had concocted: don't use his hands, remove his or Rick's clothes, or speak unless expressly permitted to.





	A Reward

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic and it’s explicit grandparent/grandchild incest… in for a penny in for a pound, right? Either way, I don't know how they ended up here or where “here” specifically is but fuck it, who really needs plot with their smut anyways? Regardless, I hope you enjoy this deprived garbage. I spent way too long on it.
> 
> Unbetaed so any mistakes are mine and I apologize. Please let me know if you find any though!

The fabric of Morty's boxers and jeans crinkled and smoothed in an oscillating fashion as he grinded against Rick's wool-clad thigh, relishing in the feel of the different fabric textures rubbing over his small sensitive cock and growing slick and warm as they absorbed the hot precum leaking from it. Beneath him, Rick was motionless, relaxed, obviously hard and with his pupils blown wide, but smirking and staunchly refusing to actively touch Morty. The boy ignored the one-sidedness of the situation - Rick must have some reason for his neglect - and simply continued his rutting, slowly working up Rick’s thigh towards his crotch and eventually shifting to straddle him around the hips. In this position, Morty could rub his clothed cock across Rick's own.

As Morty started a rough rhythm, Rick made a louder noise than the small sounds he had been letting out intermittently under Morty’s ministrations; Morty looked towards him hopefully, praying that he had pleased Rick enough by now for him to do something. It had been ages that they'd been playing this game, it seemed, and Morty was in desperate need of some attention. However, aside from his smirk gaining a slightly strained edge, Rick made no sign that he was close to giving in.

Morty whined sadly at that and dropped himself helplessly onto Rick, continuing to crush their erections together with the circular motion of his hips but now resting his thankfully bare upper body against Rick's. Between them, his racing heart and throbbing cock pulsed with need.

There were few rules for Morty to follow in this game Rick had concocted: don't use his hands, remove his or Rick's clothes, or speak unless expressly permitted to. Initially, these rules seemed to entail a simple game of domination in which Rick would be in complete control - which, admittedly, he still was - but as they began and Rick refused to move at all aside from sitting and lying when prodded, it became apparent that this was going to be different from the usual. 

Morty didn't really know what Rick was hoping to get from him in this situation, but he had given up figuring it out awhile ago. Instead, he had spent nearly the whole time - probably around 20 or more minutes at this point - trying to seduce the bastard by licking and biting any skin available to him, massaging Rick's cock through his slacks with both his bare feet and mouth, and sweetly kissing Rick, even as he refused to reciprocate or react in any significant way. All of it had left Morty hazy with an unbearable arousal that only grew as the neglect persisted. Still, despite Morty’s annoyance at being ignored, Rick's hard dick, clothed or no, would always feel amazing against him.

Generally, Morty wouldn't take such liberty as to use Rick's body as freely as he had been, but he was so horny he couldn't resist. If he could trick his body into believing it was Rick giving him pleasure instead of him using Rick's body to give it to himself, maybe he could just cum and leave the jackass and his depraved sexual habits to take care of themselves. 

Yet, despite all of his rueful thoughts towards Rick, Morty refused to break any of his rules.

After only 2 or so more minutes of mostly monotonous grinding, though it seemed much longer to Morty, Rick made his move. At first, Morty didn't notice Rick’s actions - with his body bent over Rick’s as it was, it was impossible for him to see anything Rick did from the shoulders down. That was until he felt the man’s thin strong arms circling around his waist to hold him still as he subsequently thrust up, feeling even more unexpected and wonderful due to the power behind it.

Though his range of movement was severely restricted with the arms locked around him, Morty managed to lift some of his upper body and encase Rick’s head between his forearms - not running his fingers through Rick’s hair as he would've preferred in deference to the man's rules - and smashed his mouth against Rick’s, who opened his in invitation when Morty started licking at it. 

Instantly, Morty surged forward, his tongue laving Rick’s own with far more spit and dominance than was usual for him. Seeming to allow the momentary reverse in roles, Rick simply relaxed his jaw and dragged his hands down Morty’s back to grab firmly at his ass. Morty groaned at the feeling and sealed his mouth, somehow, more firmly onto Rick's, his aching cock leaking profusely where it strained against the confines of his pants.

When they finally parted many seconds of heavy kissing later, they didn’t part far; the heavy breaths Rick panted against Morty’s face felt intoxicatingly wet and hot.

“God what a fucking good boy I’ve got” Rick growled huskily mere centimeters from Morty’s lips. “I wanted so badly for you to try to- for you to break my rules, Morty. In fact, I fully expected and intended for you too.” At this, Rick inched closer to Morty’s ear and began whispering. “I was gonna punish you so wonderfully as soon as you did, baby; I was gonna tie you up with our favorite red ropes and spank you until you cried; I was gonna put you in your cock ring then make you so hard it’d hurt. But shit, you're just such a perfect angel that I can't possibly punish you now, can I? Y-y-you've got me so hard I can’t even wait long enough for you to fail. How long would that have even taken, Morty? Can I even get you to disobey me if you’re not already planning to at this point, you obedient little slut?”

Morty shuddered but felt no need to respond to Rick’s questions - couldn't, if he intended to continue following Rick’s rules - as he instead turned his head and licked into his mouth. Rick seemed surprised at Morty's response, or, rather, his lack of one - perhaps he had intended to trick Morty into verbally responding and thus forfeiting the game - but didn't seem disappointed by it, if the smile against Morty’s lips was anything to go by.

Though Morty had initiated the kiss again, Rick quickly took control this time, flipping them over as he did and effectively restoring their usual bedroom balance of power. After thoroughly reasserting his dominance, he broke the kiss and shifted one of his hands to cup Morty’s front possessively. 

“You're soaking, you know that? I could feel it through my fucking slacks earlier. I didn't even know a man could get so wet, baby; these things aren’t thin.”

With that said, Rick deftly traced his long fingers up Morty’s cock from root to tip, hovering at and massaging the latter far too gently, fiendish mirth shining in his too-bright eyes.

“Such good behavior deserves a reward, don't you think?” Rick purred.

Morty nodded his head vigorously in response, wrapping his legs tightly around Rick’s waist and rutting against his hand, not patient enough after so long to appreciate Rick’s teasing touches.

“Then how about we get rid of some of these layers between us, huh, Morty? I'm dying to taste you, baby. I want to suck your pretty little cock so much.”

In place of a verbal endorsement, Morty merely lifted his hips for Rick, gasping as the man immediately pulled down his pants and boxers and fresh air rushed over his drenched cock, not having time to process the shift in temperature before Rick was surging forward and swallowing him down. He nearly came right then, only managing to avoid doing so because Rick retreated straight after his initial attack, offering kitten licks mercifully over Morty’s crotch instead.

Once Morty had managed to calm himself somewhat, he hazarded to look down at Rick. However, as soon as he did, Rick moved forward again, slowly wrapping his lips around Morty’s cockhead and taking him in down to the base, maintaining steady eye contact all the while.

The slick heat of Rick’s mouth sliding over Morty’s dick felt like boiling water against sunburnt skin - unimaginably hot but completely unbearable. It was exactly what Morty needed, yet not remotely. Morty throbbed inside, feeling as if a chasm existed within himself that Rick alone could fill. He'd be on his knees begging for Rick’s cock if he could speak. As it stood, though, he could only watch as Rick took him into his mouth over and over again and mewl indistinctly at the sweet torture of it all.

But not without some mercy, and with a knowing glint in his eyes, Rick soon released Morty from the prison of his mouth - the sight of Rick’s spit and his precum leaking from said mouth made Morty light-headed - then promptly crawled over his body and settled between his thighs spread asunder. Rather than claim Morty's mouth, though, Rick pushed up his shirt, arched down and took one of his rosy nipples into his mouth, dousing it in spit and precum. At the same time, his fingers trailed lightly over the sensitive area connecting Morty’s crotch to his thighs, suddenly shoving down hard with both his body and hands to spread them just this side of too far and grind against his naked arousal.

Morty could only gasp in response, clenching his hands into fists where they rested at his sides; he wanted with every fiber of his being to run them over Rick’s body, but no matter how frustrating it was he would abstain.

His frustration was assuaged marginally by Rick's tongue lapping messily at his chest, which felt better with every passing second. And it was altogether forgotten when Rick dragged one of the hands at Morty’s thigh over his slippery cock then slid it lower, rubbing teasingly at the sensitive flesh behind his balls and circling around his furrowed hole.

A strange noise escaped Morty’s mouth then, but before it could form into anything noticeably resembling a word he clenched his lips tightly together and instead arched his body in an attempt to force Rick’s wandering fingers inside of him.

Chastising, Rick bit where his head hovered over Morty’s nipple. His voice was mostly amused, however, when he told him “Be patient, Morty, Jesus” under his breath after the light punishment.

“So, I’m guessing this is what you want?” Rick then asked at a normal volume, voice riddled with sarcasm, lifting his head from Morty’s raw chest to look into his eyes. “This is where you want me?” he specified by rubbing his moistened digits directly over Morty’s hole, as if he didn’t already know Morty’s answer. “It’s okay, baby,” he soothed when Morty whined at his teasing, “you can use your mouth to answer me. Let me hear your pretty voice.”

Immediately, Morty was begging. 

“Please, Rick, please! I-I just - I need you so much, god, please just fuck me! I need it so bad, I’ve been w-w-waiting for so long now, it hurts. I feel so empty, please just put something in me! I’ll be so good for you, I-I-I’ll do whatever you want, just please do something, goddammit!” He said this all in a rush, words crashing over each other and mixing almost unintelligibly in his desperation. He would have carried on with his pathetic begging too - forever, if necessary - if not for two of Rick’s fingers unexpectedly thrusting into and interrupting him.

“Fuck,” Rick panted, “okay, Jesus Christ, Morty, calm down. No more talking, I-I-I gotta relax or I’m gonna blow my load before I can even get my fucking pants off.”

Morty settled at that, momentarily satisfied by the uncoordinated - Rick probably wasn’t kidding about coming early - but sufficiently filling fucking of Rick’s fingers into him, even as his eyes watered slightly at the abrupt intrusion.

All that could be heard for a period while Rick decompressed was the salacious squelching of Rick’s fingers and Morty’s unrestrained moans

“Y-Y-Y’know... this was a terrible decision, Morty.” Rick said eventually, scissoring his fingers to clarify what he was talking about and eliciting a sharp hiss from Morty. “You’re so warm inside and your precum makes everything so sleek, I’m just imagining my cock in there, y-your tight ass clenching around me.” He quieted for another pronounced moment, Morty and the squelching seeming to increase in volume in the otherwise silence. “God, it’s really not helping my situation at all” he sighed at last as he lifted his unused hand to rub against his crotch.

That gained Morty’s interest and he locked eyes with Rick.

“Wanna give grandpa a hand?” Rick managed, clutching his front almost violently.

Morty nodded dazedly, getting on his knees with painstaking care so as to not dislodge Rick’s ever-probing fingers. He reached out towards Rick’s fly once he was situated, looking again into Rick’s eyes for permission - which was given with a nod of Rick’s head - before carefully unbuttoning his slacks. 

Easing down Rick’s zipper and sliding his fingers under the waistline to pull the garment down, Morty gasped brokenly when Rick’s fingers curled just so inside of him. He all but sobbed when the ministrations continued, picking up the pace they had lost while Rick was calming himself. Removing Rick’s pants as he had been tasked to do didn't even process anymore as Morty clutched the waistband of them and whimpered at Rick's fingers writhing within him.

“What’s the hold up?” Rick jeered distantly. “Do your fucking job, Morty, or I'll stop doing mine.” He dug his fingers into Morty’s sweet spot to make clear his message, adding a third finger to the mix and continuing his brutal attack as Morty attempted feebly to pull down his pants.

It definitely took longer than it should have, but as soon as Morty got Rick’s slacks most of the way down, Rick pulled out his fingers and hastily shucked both them and his boxers the rest of the way off. He then shoved a bewildered Morty down onto the bed and flipped him onto his stomach before straddling his thighs and slotting his engorged dick between them, rubbing against Morty's balls once he was situated.

He then leaned down over Morty’s prone form, using his arms to crush him into the mattress. “You want my dick, Morty?” he asked harshly into Morty’s ear, his erection moving dryly between Morty’s legs. “You've been so perfect today, angel, I'll fuck you as long as you want however you want, just tell me how you want me. Talk.” 

With Rick’s body on top of him, Morty found it almost impossible to breathe, let alone speak. But he was never one to deny an order so perfectly delivered. “Want y-you - hah - deep - hard.” he managed to wheeze out.

“Yeah?” Rick mocked with a rough thrust, following up with a sweetly whispered “sounds perfect.” Nevertheless, Rick didn't let up on Morty much, only removing one of his arms from his back and reaching around for something. Morty heard the crack of a bottle opening followed by an almost comedic amount of fumbling before 3 thoroughly lubricated fingers inserted back inside him.

Rick coated him with painstaking care, caressing his walls more than was strictly necessary and purely for Morty’s benefit. The effort was certainly appreciated by Morty, though, as he groaned with some difficulty under the pressure of Rick’s remaining unyielding arm. He felt almost high from the decrease in his oxygen reserves by the time Rick let up, caressing the muscles of his back as he gasped in air.

“I love how you sound after I do stuff like that” Rick mumbled once Morty was back to breathing normally. “God, I wish I could've seen you just then, your face all red and miserable; it's so beautiful like that.”

Morty’s heart skipped at the compliment, but Rick just plowed onward, thrusting shallowly where his cock still rested between Morty’s thighs. “I’m gonna fuck you now, angel. I'm gonna make you cum buckets until you can't even get hard anymore. I’m gonna keep going until you beg me to stop. How does that sound? Is that something you'd like?”

“Mmm!” Morty hummed, nodding his head madly, clutching his legs tightly together around Rick’s member. He didn’t care what Rick did as long as he did it inside of him.

“‘Course it is, y-you dirty little whore.”

Rick readjusted the both of them so that Morty was bent over on his hands and knees and Rick was knelt behind him. He rubbed his heated member against Morty’s thoroughly relaxed entrance, smearing lube everywhere, before sliding the head in.

The initial sting of cock entering ass was something Morty hoped he'd never grow accustomed to. A finger or two, which was his and Rick’s usual level of prep for penetrative sex (Rick had gone a bit overboard today), was never quite enough to ease the pain completely and absolutely did not compare to the feeling of fullness Rick’s lovely big warm cock always offered.

Blessedly, Rick didn't give Morty any time to adjust to the stretch of the head before hastily pushing the rest of the way in. Still, with Morty already thoroughly adjusted to having things inserted into his body, Rick’s swollen cock was accepted smoothly into his opening, spreading him wide and stuffing him with ease.

Head light with arousal, Morty quivered at the feel of Rick pulsing within him, the warmth of his dick rivaling Morty’s own and suffusing through him where they connected. The feeling of it was so familiar at this point, so comforting and erotic and intimate, that Morty wondered how he ever lived without it; he wondered how he lasted even a second without Rick inside him, not to mention the the recurrent days or weeks that he was unable to for one reason or another.

“You might be tired of hearing this by now,” Rick rumbled behind him with amusement, interrupting Morty's musings, “but I simply can’t understand how your ass is this tight after all the shit I’ve done to it. You’d think you’d be looser than a- than a woman who just gave birth by this point.”

Smirking fiendishly - what Rick couldn’t see wouldn’t hurt him (or Morty as a result of punishment for such insolence) - and grimacing only slightly at the somewhat gross comparison, Morty clenched down hard around Rick. The resulting choking the action caused would have made him laugh if not for the merciless thrust that came with it.

“Turnabout is fairplay, right?” mocked Rick unevenly as he kept right on ramming in and out of Morty. The distinct sound of flesh striking flesh reverberated throughout the room. Rick set a brutal pace and though it took him a moment or two to regain his bearings, Morty responded in kind, fucking himself back onto Rick just as viciously. 

Warm fingers grasped Morty’s hips like a vice, no doubt leaving bruises to be admired later, and the pain of it was like oil to Morty’s fire. From his lips streamed a constant flow of keens and moans of all manners and intensities. Just thinking about the primal raw fucking he was taking part in made his cock drool anew, arousal reaching a new peak at every second. Even Rick, who was usually quiet aside from some grunting, was groaning noisily behind him.

“C’mon, Morty, get up for me” Rick huffed eventually, looping one of his arms around Morty’s torso and cupping his throat with his hand lightly. Instantly, Morty lifted to a kneel; he arched so his back pressed to Rick’s chest and his ass stayed firmly in-line with his groin. The change in angle wasn’t necessarily better when it came to stimulating his prostate, but as soon as Morty had situated himself against Rick, Rick’s fingers tightened around his thin neck to choke him firmly and his other hand reached around to grasp Morty’s neglected dick.

Morty shuddered at the sensations, overwhelmed by the various stimuli. He became progressively more and more disoriented as Rick continued to deprive him of oxygen, his world narrowing until only the sound and sensation of Rick plunging into him and working his cock could be felt.

Rick kept up his assault until Morty reached the point where he was mere seconds away from passing out, hot white pleasure coiling in his lower abdomen. Ever the perfect lover and a definite sadist, though, Rick released him, cock and throat, just as he reached that point, gentling his thrusts as Morty bent double trying to catch his breath again.

“Alright?” Rick whispered as he placed gentle kisses against Morty’s back, altogether ceasing the movement of his hips.

Somewhat delirious from his near-orgasm, and feeling both thoroughly trashed and treasured, Morty only managed a high-pitched keen in response, arching his back enticingly.

“I know” crooned Rick in a more genuine version of that ridiculous sympathetic voice he usually reserved for Beth as he pulled out. “Lay on your back for me, baby. I’ll take care of you; you’ve waited long enough now, haven't you?”

Again, Morty could only whine loudly in response, flipping tiredly onto his back and spreading his legs shamelessly. Looking up at Rick, his arousal grow impossibly at the picture the man made: sweaty, flushed, so hard it looked painful. Rick seemed to feel similarly, his breath hitching audibly as he raked his eyes over Morty. 

“God yeah, that’s what was missing. Why do we even do doggy? I mean, your back is fucking hot, baby, don’t get me wrong, and it feels absolutely amazing but nothing beats this view.” 

Blood flooded into Morty’s cheeks and maybe Rick killed off a few too many of his brain cells with the earlier breathplay, he thought, because the level of pre-ejaculatory bliss he felt at the praise was definitely abnormal, especially considering he had essentially just been edged. But what did it really matter? Rick had done a lot worse than kill a few of his brain cells over their years together.

They were both, however, undeniably horny at that point, and it was only moments before Rick finished his heated survey of Morty and leaned back down, slotting their lips together. Unlike their earlier ruthless desperation, they now moved with a slow but altogether filthy fluidity. Sloppy teases of the tongue into eager mouths were interrupted only by breathless moans and when Rick eased his cock slowly back into him, Morty only suckled his probing tongue with a contented purr. 

Several long fingers ran through Morty’s damp hair as saliva dripped from his chin and Rick rocked smoothly into him; they tugged gently at the strands while several others slid down his back to the swell of his ass, the nails scratching at one pert cheek.

“Fuck, Morty” Rick all but growled against Morty’s lips with a kind of neediness that was only ever audible at times like these, when Rick was buried so deeply inside of and wrapped so tightly around him that neither could quite tell where one ended and the other began.

Morty clenched at the sound of him and Rick whined uncharacteristically as he did, gripping Morty’s hair with a distinct lack of control, tilting his head back, and attacking his neck while he slid his other hand to Morty’s front and roughly touched him. Accordingly, the pistoning of Rick’s hips picked up as well, the slap of his balls against Morty’s ass echoing crudely in the empty room.

Morty could barely breathe; his balls were drawn tight to his body, his abdomen was clenched painfully, and he knew he was moments away from cumming. Despite his utter desperation to climax, though, he almost wished he could last a bit longer - savor the sweet burn of Rick’s swollen member filling him for just a few more minutes. But, alas, with only a couple more thrusts he burst, his whole body going rigid as Rick hammered desperately into his tightened hole and jacked him off fast the way he liked, milking every bit of cum from his body. He didn’t even make any noise, just choked out a few pathetic breaths as his orgasm overtook him.

Even when he was completely spent, Rick kept touching him, his eyes focused intently on Morty's face. For all the times Rick had done this - touched Morty right after he came, Morty still couldn’t decide if it felt so good it hurt or just simply hurt. But Rick had told him once or twice when he was absolutely plastered that nothing sounded or looked hotter than an overstimulated Morty, so he decided that, at the very least, he was okay with it, even if only because Rick liked it.

Whether or not he was okay with it, though, it still was way too much to just quietly handle and he found himself thrashing madly to get away from Rick, crying out indistinctly. Had he been at all coherent, he might have laughed at the futility of his attempts; there wasn’t much a flesh-and-blood boy like him could do to escape Rick and his cybernetically enhanced limbs.

“So fucking tight. Can’t even take a little overstimulation, can you, you little bitch? Jesus, M-OURG-rty, I’m gonna cum soon. I’m gonna - gonna fill up your little hole with my hot cum and then use it as lube when I fingerfuck you. Don’t worry, you’re young, Morty, y-you’ll get hard again. I told you I’d make you cum buckets, didn’t I? And while that first orgasm may have been a lot, and I may not be y-young enough to pop another one of these bad boys-” he punctuated his point with a ruthless thrust directly over Morty’s prostate “-I sure as fuck am gonna make good on my promise, Morty!”

He impaled Morty’s tender pucker only a couple more times before bottoming out and releasing deeply into him, rutting shallowly until he was completely spent. When he finally pulled out, Morty was immensely relieved; he all but disintegrated into the mattress beneath him as his muscles finally relaxed.

Still, Morty didn’t for even a second doubt that Rick would be back on him once he’d finished enjoying his post-orgasm high and though he wasn’t close to getting hard again - he’d probably need at least another 10 minutes for that, he felt arousal coiling back into his body at the thought of what was to come.

“What the hell are you grinning like that for, Morty? Y-you’re kinda weirdin- you’re creeping me out.”


End file.
